Los verdaderos sentimientos de Mike Newtoon
by Naahir
Summary: Supuse que Mike así se sentía al ver pasar a Bella de la mano de Edward. Negando las citas, etc. La historia está relatada muy distinta, pero con los mismos sentimientos.
1. Se conocieron

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, y con ello su fantástica saga : "Crepúsculo"._

**Summary:**_ Son todos los sentimientos que se me ocurrieron en el momento de "no ir a clases"_. _Mike cuenta por fin su lado oculto._

**Pd: **_No todo es exactamente igual... traté de agregarle parte de mi.  
_

(Todo lo escrito es POV Mike)

Bueno, aquí dejo todos mis posibles sentimientos resumidos. Para desahogarme, tal vez.

Cuando supe que la hija del jefe de policía Swan vendría a vivir a Froks, el pueblo más pequeño que alguien conozca, el pueblo más frío; uno que no para de llover, la gente que no conoce la nieve acá la ve con frecuencia, uno que se oculta el color café, anaranjado y amarillo -pero nunca deja de ver por todos los lados el color verde, o el grisáseo-, uno que por poco los habitantes logran olvidar el sol y con ello su calor. Me pregunté por qué a ella, o a alguien que vive en algo totalmente lo opuesto desearía vivir acá, en este sitio. ¿Cómo supe todo ésto?, muy fácil, por aquellos rumores de típico pueblo pequeño uno se logra enterar de cosas buenas y malas, de cosas que a veces ni siquiera le pueda interesar a alguien. Por ahora, la hija del jefe de policía Swan es uno de esos casos. Hasta ahora, quizá ésto cambie. Quien lo sabe.

No me pude sacar la sensación de que alguien nuevo llegaría, aun mejor, ¡llegaría una chica!... y no solo sería nueva en el pueblo Forks, sino que en la escuela -por lo que supe tiene la misma edad que yo y mis amigos- y por tanto nos toparíamos en muchas asignaturas, en el casino quizá. Sería mi vecina, sí viviría al frente mío (para los que no saben siempre he sido vecino del señor Swan). Por todo estos pensamientos que he tenido desde que me he enterado de ésta noticia no he podido dormir bien, técnicamente no dormí del solo hecho de pensar en una tontería, de pensar en alguien que nunca en mi vida había visto, en alguien que no conocía físicamente, ni con ello mucho menos de carácter -siendo que es la hija de mi vecino-. Esto es extremadamente raro para mi. Bueno, no le hecho la culpa a Isabella Swan -así nos contó Charlie Swan como se llamaba su hija- por no haber dormido, siempre me sucede esto antes de entrar al colegio, pero esta vez ha sido peor, mucho peor.

A penas llegaste a casa tu papá te había dado un vehículo, te habían venido a visitar los Quileutes: el padre y su hijo, por lo que veo son muy parecidos, de distinta edad. Y aun peor! son amigos de la familia. Admito que me coloqué algo celoso hoy, solamente quería ir a conocer a Isabella, pero no se presentó la ocasión, solo eso diré. Malditos Quileutes.

La primera vez que te vi llegar al colegio sentí una felicidad correr por todo mi cuerpo, una sonrisa sin darme cuenta se colocó en mi rostro. Quise conocerte de verdad, incluso creo que fui uno de los primeros en acercarme -bueno, fui el primero porque corrí, pero ese tipo de detalles da lo mismo-. _"Esta es mi oporunidad" dije para mis adentros._

-Hola mi nombre es Mike Newtoon, vivo al frente de tu casa y si quieres te ayudo a conocer parte de esta escuela- dije apresuradamente para que nadie viniera a interrumpir ya que ¡estaba con la chica nueva! traté de sonar lo más agradable posible. - Tu debes ser Isabella Swan, cierto?- la apunté con mi dedo sin dejar que me respondiera.

-Ehm... hola, sí. Pero, preferiría Bella - dijo mirando a todos lados, como si estuviera perdida. Bueno, obvio que estaba perdida era nueva -Gracias, pero ya tengo una hoja que me dieron en la secretaría hoy en la mañana para poder ubicarme- dijo respondiendo a mi oferta de ayudarla a encontrar su primera clase.

-Pero, a qué clase vas ahora?- pregunté sin dejar pasar mi oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-Uhmm - dudó y se fijó en un papel que tenía en la mano - voy a historia y geografía -

-De verdad? yo también me dirijo para allá- sonreí como bobo al frente de ella - ven, vamos juntos - le ofrecí por segunda vez

-Está bien, claro

Íbamos caminado hacia el edificio número cuatro; muy callados. Hasta que llega una chica tapando su cara con una cámara de esas profesionales, supuse que era Angela, y no me equivoqué. Sacó una fotografía a Bella y se quitó la cámara presentándose y saludándome.

-Hola Mike. Tanto tiempo- me abrazó

-Ehh, hola Ange. Sí, mucho tiempo.- le respondí y correspondí su abrazo.

-Bienvenida Isabella. Me llamo Angela, pero dime Ange- le sonrió muy amigablemente.

-Bella. Prefiere que le digamos Bella- la interrumpí

-Sí, prefiero Bella. Muchas gracias Ange- trató de sonreirle ¡qué hermosa es! -eh... me harías el favor de borrar la foto que me tomaste por favor- miró atentamente a Ange esperando una respuesta.

-Eh, okey, pero supuestamente es para el diario... así que digamos que nunca te tomé una foto- apretó unos botones en su cámara y borró la foto de Bella.

-Muchas gracias- observó su reloj - bueno, yo me tengo que ir, me quedan solo tres minutos para llegar a tiempo a clases y no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día- se despidió de la mano y se fue.

-Vaya chica. Me calló bien- me miró- Bueno, yo tambien me voy

- Eh, sí, sí, claro.- salí corriendo, persiguiéndo a Bella y me despedí de la mano de Angela- ¡nos vemos después Ange!


	2. El resto del día

-¡Bella, Bella espérame por favor!- le supliqué mientras iba corriendo tras ella.

-Ehh, claro- se dió vuelta para sonreirme._ Esta chica es perfecta._

Caminamos hasta llegar a la sala.

-Bella, te quieres sentar a mi lado hoy?- _no quiero desperdiciar ninguna posibilidad de estar cerca de ella._

-Por supuesto, Mike.

Nos acercamos y nos sentamos silenciosamente ya que habíamos llegado tarde la primera clase del año. ¡Qué mal!

Sino hubiera sido porque me senté junto a Bella hoy toda la clase hubiera sido una basura totalmente.

Tocaron la campana y salimos con nuestros paraguas para evitar mojarnos por la lluvia que había comenzado hace poco.

-Bella, ahora tenemos recreo ¿qué clases te toca después?

-Uhhm, dejame fijarme...-revisó nuevamente ese papel que tenía en la mañana, el cual era para guiarse.-Ah, sí... me toca Educación Física, que asco, soy pésima para esto- colocó una cara de pena que amé.

-Qué lástima, no nos tocó juntos.- Hubiera seguido hablando sino me hubieran interrumpido todos los hombres que querían conocer a Bella, todos saludandola y dándole la bienvenida. ¡Hasta las chicas estaban alborotadas por conocerla!

_Al fin y al cabo yo fui el primero en conocerla, yo soy su vecino, yo tengo mayores posibilidades con ella que cualquier otra persona. -sonreí-_

Tuve mi clase de Lenguaje, en la cual me senté solo...pero, tampoco presté atención, solamente dormí y pensé en esa cara tan angelical de Bella.

Luego, en el recreo traté de buscarla, pero no la pude encontrar tampoco, qué raro.

Clases de Educación física me tocó después. Amo esta clase, siempre obtego la mejor calificación.

Después de hacer fútbol, bañarme y cambiarme de ropa tocaron el timbre para salir a la hora de almuerzo.

Fui directo al casino para no tener que hacer una fila tan larga. Pedí mi comida y me fui a la mesa que siempre usaba junto a mis amigos: Eric;un chico que me agrada lo suficiente para ser mi amigo, pero es demasiado creído, y éso me molesta bastante. Angela; es la única chica que me ayuda en los estudios, es buena persona y callada. Lauren; es mi ex novia, no tengo mucho que decir más que me agrada que terminamos como amigos y no como enemigos. Tyler; un chico que siempre gasta bromas aburridas, siempre acompaña a todas, pero no tiene una personalidad lo bastante única, siento que me copia en todo. Jessica; esta chica es muy bonita, pero es extraña ya que por cierto no me deja de ver, eso me coloca algo histérico y nervioso siempre.

En la mesa estaban sentados todos los nombrados. Estaban hablando de Bella.

-Hablando de la chica nueva, miren quien está caminando sola por ahí- Tyler apuntó a Bella y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la mesa.

-¿Qué te ocurre Tyler, acaso estás loco?- preguntó muy alterada Lauren.

Tyler no alcanzó a responder, ya que Bella había llegado a la mesa con una bandeja de comida en la mano. Me paré para ayudarla _como todo un caballero que soy_ y la invité a que se uniera con nosotros.

Estábamos comiendo mientras comentabamos todo lo sucedido en el día. Bella no hablaba mucho que digámos.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- Bella le preguntó a Jess que estaba sentada a su lado derecho.

-Ah, ellos- se rió un poco -Ellos son los Cullen, los hijos adoptados del matrimonio Cullen; Carlisle y su esposa Esme. Dos son sobrinos de Esme: Rosalie; la chica rubia, esa que es igualita a una Barbie -la apuntó y Bella asintió- y Jasper; el otro chico rubio con rizos que ocupado, pero él con Alice -Bella solamente asintió-. Los otros tres son adoptados: Emmett; el musculoso de pelo negro, pero que lamentablemente está ocupado con Rosalie -Jess hizo una mueca-, Alice; la de pelo negro y la más baja -Bella no dijo nada, solo la admiró por decir algo- y ése que va ahí es Edward; el cual por cierto, no tiene pareja como los demás, es muy lindo. Pero, lamentablemente ninguna es para él, o éso parece -Edward raramente se rió y Bella no dijo nada, solo lo miró con muchísima atención.-

-Bueno, igual no es mi tipo - dijo Bella.

Al termino de almorzar todos se despidieron ya que cada uno se iba a su propia casa.

Mike llegó a casa antes que Bella. Así que comenzó a hacer tiempo para ver a Bella llegar y luego poder seguir conversando _tenía que aprovechar todas y cada una de oportunidades._

Al estar pensando en eso Bella llegó con su camioneta roja, ésa que le habían obsequiado cuando llegó. Mike sin pensarlo dos veces salió a recibirla.

-Qué tal Bella- la saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, Mike.- avanzó hacia la puerta de su casa -mira, Mike. Podemos hablar en otra ocasión, sí? Tengo mucha tarea y tengo que hacerla, adiós.

Mike se despidió de la mano y se dirigió a su casa con la cabeza baja.


End file.
